Jacob's Daughter: Rainy Alice Black
by skyhighdreamer
Summary: Edward and Bella make a deal: she must first have a child with Jacob and he will turn her. So it happens. She is then turned and leaves. Then fourteen years later she returns t! How will Rainy, raised by werewolves, react to meeting her now vampire mother
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Notice: This was originally written before Breaking Dawn was published. I love Edward and yeah but the story seemed interesting.

Description: Edward said he'd give anything to give Bella more time as a human, and Bella said she would go near nineteen, but not at all near twenty. Bella also admitted she was in love with Jacob, but it could never compare with the love she felt for Edward. Edward also says he wants Bella to go through as many human experiences as possible while still being human. There remains one human experience Bell will never be able to experience when she becomes a vampire, one that Rosalie regrets she was not able to have and Esme wishes she had another chance at. That of motherhood.

Thus is where Jacob Black comes in. He says he loves Bella and now Bella has acknowledged the fact she returns his feelings. Now Edward wants Bella to experience motherhood, though Bella says she and Jacob are not only too young but not married. But she caves into Edward, and agrees to have ONE child with Jacob, to leave him with something to keep him with Billy and his pack, and to give him somebody to love after Billy is gone. So here our story begins.

Jacob Black

There was no way this was happening. I'm only seventeen. I can't be a father…I'm still in high school. And Bella is going to be leaving anyway, but Bella wanted it because the damn bloodsucker did. So here I am, a teenage father, a werewolf at that, waiting for my baby to be born while its mother going to become a leech on less than a month. Way to go. Bella doesn't even want to name the kid when its born, because she is afraid that she love it to much to become a bloodsucker, which was exactly the vampire's plan. Though, I know Bella and even her own child could not keep her from that bloodsucker.

"Jacob, you need to calm down." Sam rested a hand on my shoulder. I was even taller than him now. He and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Embry, Paul and Seth, Collin and Brady, and even Leah were here. The La Push Wolfs was what Bella would always call us. Charlie was sitting with Billy on the other side of the waiting room, not looking as mad as he had when Bella had told him she was expecting.

"What?" he had shouted. Then for a moment surprisingly the anger went away. "The child isn't Edward's?" he seemed stunned by the fact.

"Nope." I announced proudly. I couldn't wait to rub this one in the bloodsucker's face. For a minute Charlie looked kind of relived, and Bella angry. Then he carried on about how irresponsible we had been, or something like that. My dad on the other hand seemed happy, rather than angry, most likely thinking that Bella was to stay human with me. How wrong he was.

"Yeah. You wait till it's your kid. Then come preaching to me." I shoved his hand away, but he knew it was playfully. He knew everything about me and the others in our pack, as we all did. Sam nodded and went to next to Emily who smiled all she could.

Paul walked over and shook his head in disgust. "Look at that. How can Seth even stand talking to them." His gaze led mine to Seth. It was an understatement to say we were disappointed with Seth for keeping a truce with the Cullen's. The big one's laughed boomed and seemed to ease the rest of his family, but it was then that the future seeing leech came out of the room.

I must say she rather danced than walked but who cared. Her voice broke the silence. "Well, it's a girl." She seemed happy. It was understandable since Bella had asked her and Renée to be in the delivery room. The father was never in the delivery room "She is waiting for a name."

Of all the people, Leah was beside me. Usually she would be laughing at how stupid I was for falling into this situation, but now she actually looked… compassionate. "Well the girl needs a name, Jacob."

"What'll it be?" Quil asked from his seat. I hate when every one looks at me. Leah squeezed my hand, and I knew she was showing they were all there. My pack was there to support me during the birth of my child. Still all eyes were lurking on me, and it felt weird. I hate it when people watch me.

I thought I wouldn't care less what the child was called. Now I was scared I would screw up my daughter's life by naming her Chaka. Drops were heard outside and that inspired me. "Rainy Alice Black" I said as quick as it came, and I actually liked it. The Alice part should make Bella happy enough.

The Cullens looked surprised and Alice was beaming. "Oh." She began to squeal, "Thank You Jacob. They put her in the nursery if you want to see her." Then the tiniest leech went into Bella's room followed by Edward and the rest of Dr. Fang's family and Charlie.

The pack looked at me as if I was insane and Paul looked mad enough to phase right here in the hospital waiting room. He really needed to get a grip on his temper. I looked at everyone innocently. "What?"

Paul was the first to say anything. "You named her after a bloodsucker." Paul explained still stunned. "You could have at least named her after Emily. Even Leah would have been better."

Leah didn't even seem to care Paul had insulted her. She just gawked at me like everyone else. It was annoying, and a growl sounded in my stomach.

She was my kid I could call her Pine Tree if I wanted to. "Forget you. You all know exactly why I did it." Then I walked off to the nursery where Rainy would be.

Why do hospitals have to be so white and full of so many rooms and hallways? It was like a labyrinth or something.

I had to walk down a few hallways and even got lost. A blonde nurse had to give me directions. When I got there the entire pack was looking and gushing over my kid, the one I hadn't even seen.

"Get over here Jake." Emily commanded happily. "Your daughter is beautiful."

Then I saw the look on Seth and he was the only one who didn't look up at me as I approached. He looked at her captivated, like Quil does Claire. This may actually come in handy. Though I knew that he wasn't going to be dating for a very long time, and that there was another reason for us to think imprinting was not as rare as Dad said that past wolves said it was.

Well, it was now or never, and Sam moved out of the way so I could get a look at my newborn daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob Black

Moments like this make you want to press your head to the glass and look closer, but I knew my dad wouldn't let me. The only word that really came to me was beautiful, and that was what Rainy was. She was tiny as ever, but she was exactly like Bella, despite her tuffs of black hair and dark skin. I felt even more proud than when I did after I finished the Rabbit. I could already see her growing up, and it scared me to think Seth was the boy I'd be chasing off after she went on a date.

"She's beautiful." Billy wheeled himself toward me and put his hand on mine. His eyes were wet.

"Congrats." Collin and Brady said at the same time. Then the two snorted with laughter and high-fived as they always did when they spoke together. I wanted to smack their heads together when they did that.

"Thanks." I replied and was probably glowing with pride. How couldn't I? My daughter was going to grow up and be a model. "Nurse. I want to hold my daughter." I know I look older than seventeen so the nurse probably though I was twenty something. She smiled at me and motioned for me to follow.

"Okay sir. Could you come with me please?"

I followed her into the room and Rainy was the only baby in the nursery. "Your daughter is very cute. Congratulations." Whether I was proud or not I was getting tired of people saying that. "When will you and the mother be taking her home?"

" Her mother won't. I will. When can I take her home?" The nurse was reaching down to pick up Rainy when she stopped. She looked up at me with shock. "Her mother won't be taking her home."

"Just let me hold my daughter," I grabbed my daughter from the crib. Then I was afraid. Questions appeared in my head, coming and going. What if I got angry with her around and shook her? What if one of the others did? What if I ever dropped her? She was so tiny. Then she let out a coo and it was the first time I looked my daughter in her chocolate brown eyes. She was mine, and another gush of pride brightened my face.

Billy Black

This tiny thing was my granddaughter, but looked nothing like me or my son. She looked like Bella. It was already showing, they laughed alike. Jacob looked down at me in my wheelchair and reached for Rainy to put her in the car seat. He helped me in, and went to the driver's side.

Once the car was in motion, Rainy fell asleep. Maybe she was going to be a quiet baby.

Two Days Later

Bella Swan

Well I was finally going to see my daughter. Rainy Alice was what Alice said she was named as she danced into the room full of glee, and Edward said after reading Sam's mind that she looked closely like I do. This would be the fist and final time I would see her. I haven't even held her yet I was so frail from the delivery.

That was deal. Edward agreed that he would change me as long as I did this for Jacob and we got married. Honestly there were only two reasons that I could think Edward would want me to do this.

One he was trying to inspire me to stay human with Rainy and Jacob. I would have a family right away, however I knew that my love for Edward was even stronger than that between mother and child.

The other option was that Edward wanted to show gratitude toward Jacob, and this was the only way he could think of.

So when I knocked on the door Billy answered. "Hello Billy. Where's Jacob?"

Billy just jutted his head toward Jacob's door. Obviously he now knew my plans of becoming a Cullen had not been altered, just delayed. I walked to Jacob's room and he was sound asleep with Rainy in his arms. It was hard to believe that Jake was only seventeen when he was alone, but with Rainy he looked much older, Esme's physical age even.

I bent down to look closer at her but then tripped making a thunderous noise. Jake jumped up, cradling Rainy to his torso. "Oh, hey Bella!" Still even though he knew my plans he sounded excited to see me. Then a coo escaped Rainy. She looked like me. Without asking I grabbed her and she nestled into my arms.

"She's so little." I said without thinking. She barely fit in my arms. I held her closely and wanted never to let her go.

"Yeah, and she is really quiet. Hardly cries." I couldn't make eye contact with Jacob, or I knew I wouldn't be able to go away. Her eyes were even the same shade of brown as mine.

"Are you coming to the wedding? It's in three weeks." I had to change the subject. Rainy cooed and fell asleep again.

"No, but Seth says he is going to go. And you'll never guess what?" Jacob sounded excited, but to some extent protective. I watched him look at our daughter and knew something had happened? What could happen in two days? What am I thinking this is my child, and she is going to grow up around a pack of werewolves.

"What Jake?" I asked.

"Seth imprinted on her." Jacob now sounded amused, yet still protective.

"What?" I shouted, and pulled the resting child closer to me. Sure Seth was a nice boy, but it was way to early to know who her soul mate was. It was just another reminder of what I was going to miss. "But she was born only two days ago."

"Well imprinting is a complicated process. Sam and I came up with a theory actually." Great another theory. "Since we have he greatest pack size ever recorded we think that may have something to do with it. Always one of the three has imprinted, and we think that ratio exists. One to three. Though now that Seth has imprinted we may have to think more about it."

As Jake went on explaining the life I would have as Rainy's mother passed before my eyes. Helping her take her earliest steps and teaching her new words suddenly became a desire for me. I wanted to teach her how to ride a bike and roller blade. I wanted to agonize about her on her first date and when as she was learning to drive. I wanted to be there at her wedding, which would without doubt be to Seth Clearwater. I wanted to see her have children. They were bound to be cute, with a grin like Seth's and brown eyes like the ones that had passed from Renee, to me, and then to my daughter. Though there was no was that they would be more beautiful than Rainy was going to be.

Then I knew this was exactly what Edward wanted. He wanted me to think all this, and to stay here forever with my daughter and Jake. So I kissed my daughter on the check and handed her to Jake. "I love you Rainy Alice."

I looked up at Jacob and kissed his check. "Love you Jake. Take care of our little girl."

"Bella, you know that if you go through with this then you can't come back. Sam and I will start a war, and either one of us will die."

'"I know Jake more than you do. That's why we won't be coming back. Take care of her, and make sure Seth is good to her okay." I nodded to Jacob and left.

Three Weeks Later

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked. He was about to make my wish of three years true, and he was still questioning me in relation to it.

"More than anything." And he sank his teeth into my arm. The pain shot through me like I had only felt once before.


	3. Chapter 3

Six Years Later Jacob Black

**"Daddy watch." Rainy called loudly as she and Claire, now nine, roller bladed past the rest of our pack. Today we were celebrating Claire's birthday. She wanted a picnic so here we were near the woods eating sandwiches, and snacking on chips. Collin, Seth, and Brady were wrestling which was there new thing to do. Though as Rainy would skate past them Seth would look up to see if she was skating with the right form. Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and Sam were still stuffing their faces. Leah, Kim, and Emily watched Daisy and Elliot, Emily and Sam's two-year-old twins, and Marisa, Kim and Jared's year and a half year old.**

**"You be careful you two." I yelled as once again as the protective father trait took over. Sam and Jared did it too. At first I though I was paranoid. Though Rainy was more prone to accidents than most people.**

**"It's okay Daddy." Rainy shouted as she skated down the street backward. Her black hair floated out behind her, and Claire had to skate faster than usual to catch up. **

**"Happy Birthday Claire." Rainy laughed as her best friend beat her at the race.**

**One Year Later**

**Seth Clearwater**

**She was doing it again, and she knew she was able to get over it. She had that power over me. I had to watch her as she tried to jump over the pyramid stacked five cans high. Suddenly she fell. I was there before she could let lose a sob. **

**"It's okay Rainy. Don't cry Rainy, please." She was crying and I held her like someone would hold their baby sister. I knew then that sooner or later I would be thinking otherwise, and reluctantly I knew this little girl held my heart as she cried into my arm.**

**Four Years Later**

**Emily Uley**

**Elliot chased Daisy and Marisa around as Claire painted her nails, and Rainy read **_**Pride and Prejudice **_**by the English author Jane Austen. Rainy seemed to be smarter than most her age, and skipped a year in school, to be only a grade behind Claire. **

**Damien, Leah and Joshua's son, ran behind Daisy on short two year old legs. Paul's son, Marcus and Embry's daughter, Julia, was crawling around in the living room. Why every one left their children at my home during patrols still was a mystery to me, but then it was the natural way here.**

**"The cake is done." Helena, Paul's new wife, announced from the kitchen. All activity ceased and my kitchen table became cramped. I pulled chairs up to the table for Marisa, Daisy, and Elliott a while chairs with booster seats were pulled forward by Helena and Julia sat tall in her high chair.**

**"Me first." Elliott begged.**

**"Elliott, quiet down please. I'm at the best part." Rainy asked as she turned a page.**

**Claire tore the book from Rainy. "You read enough. Sit and eat like a normal person." Rainy laughed and took her book back. Her and Claire started pulling the book back between them**

**The front door flew open, and Sam came in carrying Seth and Jacob with Brady. Rainy was out of her chair and next to Sam in minute. It was simple to see the imprinting her now. Seth was her best friend, but, much to the fury of Jacob and Billy, Leah and I knew within a two or three years Claire and Rainy would be romantically thinking about Quil and Seth.**

**Sam set Seth down on the couch and Rainy was on the next cushion. Quil was placed on a chair that had become a favorite of his. Claire was kneeling next to arm "What happened Daddy." **

**Despite how old Rainy was getting still Jacob didn't stop phasing, but she suspected it was going to stay that way for all the wolfs until Jacob got over his outlandish suspicion of the Cullens coming back.**

**"A bear was getting at some hikers and our heroes decided to go at it. The thing was the bear was a cub and Momma got a little angry." Brady sounded kind of annoyed. He was so young yet if he had aged he would be twenty-three. Something we discovered was that when one had a child with one of the wolves, they did not age until the wolves did. It seemed as if the legends weren't as accurate as we thought. **

**"You must be more careful." Claire said to Quil. It was obvious from the way her arms were shaking that she was afraid next time it could be more serous. Though it was Rainy and Seth that were the real show. **

**"You promised." Jacob's daughter reminded sounding heartbroken. "You wouldn't do anything stupid unless you would catch it on video camera." Rainy had her arms crossed chest and Seth looked pleading. That girl had him wrapped around her finger, and she didn't even know how sensitive he was to her emotions. I think I is good that Sam and I hadn't known each other at that age, because if we had, I would have had him doing all my chores and such.**

**I swear it was like watching Bella and Jacob, but no one mentioned her anymore. Rainy knew nothing of her mother other than she was named after her mother's best friend. **

**"There is no way that is possible. We already have to carry our jeans around." Seth retorted. He looked almost desperate to that look of worry off of Rainy's face. I laughed to myself amused at how over sized Seth was so frustrated by a tiny sized Rainy.**

**"Then don't do anything stupid." Rainy said.**

**"We don't have the same definition of stupid." Seth snapped back. Then when Rainy started to pretend to cry like Sam said Jacob used to. "I'm sorry."**

**Yes exactly how Jacob and Bella were. I knew that Sam was thinking the same thing when we shared a smile.**

**Two Years Later**

**Charlie Swan**

**Rainy unlike Jacob sleeps very quietly. She was staying with me for a week until Sam and Jacob return from their trip to Canada. It is weird having her around because she is so much like Bella was. **

Bella was a sore spot for me and I am happy Rainy doesn't want to know about her mother yet. After the wedding no one heard from her anymore not even her daughter. I was disappointed in her, having a daughter with one boy and then marrying and running away with another. Though she still as beautiful as Bella was, but has too much of Jacob in her to remind me a lot of Bella.

**She had moments she would be calm like Bella was, and now that she was twelve, Rainy was every then as rowdy as Jake and his friends. **

**I got out of bed and snuck downstairs, knowing that Rainy would ask questions if she saw that picture of Bella and Alice I have hanging up in the living room. When I reached the bottom of the stairs no surprise came to me at all when I saw Rainy was there looking up at the picture.**

**"Grandpa, why does that girl look like me?"**

**I let out a sigh and went to Rainy side. I knew all about the world of the vampires and the werewolves. It bothered me that Bella would leave Rainy and Jacob for Edward. Looking at Rainy now I knew Bella would regret her decision. "That is your mother, and her friend Alice. The one you were named after."**

**One Year Later**

**Quil Attera**

**It seemed impossible that this was happening. Sure, Billy was old but not sick. It was Jacob and Rainy we were all worried about, who else was closer to Billy. Now here our pack, Sue Clearwater, My grandfather who no one would have guessed would ever out live Billy, and Charlie were gathered around a stone dedicated to an honored old man. Rainy was the one who found him.**

**We could all see it in Jacob's thoughts, and it got to Seth the worst because he couldn't help her all he wanted to. I know I would be the same way if it were Claire in that position. **

**We could hear it all in Jacob's mind. The things he had been thinking the first night he had phased after Billy's death. He had wanted to run away, far away like he had when Bella had decided to marry the leech. Rainy had told him that her heart was heavy because she would never see her grandpa again and Seth had howled.**

**The way that Rainy was holding onto Jacob one would have thought they were brother and sister, because Jake's physical appearance. The thing of it was Billy was dead. All of us had lost a precious person.**


	4. Chapter 4

One Year Later

Rainy Black

I had never wanted to go anywhere but the reservation. La Push was home, but Dad wanted me to experience change. Forks High wasn't nearly as remarkable as our school was, but it still scared me. I looked back at where Seth had been parked only three seconds before, but I could see him pulling out of the school parking lot, visor on his silver helmet down as he started to pull out of the lot. I wanted to yell come back. I knew he would. He had the hearing of a dog, and if he heard how frightened I was I knew he would turn on one wheel and take me home. Though Dad would have both our heads if we did do that.

It wasn't that Seth was afraid of Dad; he just respected him a lot. I wished he or Claire could be here, and then maybe it wouldn't be so intimidating. I walked to the office building and an older woman gave me my class agenda. I left with a thank you and gazed at my schedule. I perked up a bit when I saw I had English first. That cheered me up. English always came easy to me and the reading was just a prize bonus. The teacher gave me a list of books and I snorted to hold back laughter.

"Do you find something amusing about the book list, Miss Black?" The teacher, a man in his early twenties asked me.

I did. "Yes Mr. Brandon. I've read all these books." I put the paper down on the desk. "I've read some of them at least five times." Claire would probably decapitate me if she saw me reading _Pride and Prejudice_ or _Gone With The Wind_ another time.

"Well then here have the second list." He went to his desk and pulled a paper from the top a heap. He set it before me, and with another look I laughed again. "Sir, I've read all those also."

"Fine, have the third." He slammed another paper on my desk as he took the other one from my desk. "Have you read these yet?"

A smirk came across my face. I couldn't look up or I would burst out in laughter. "The first three." A few students in the back laughed and I blushed. I hadn't meant to make a teacher angry on my first day here. I remembered Claire said I was always getting into situations like this.

"Just be sure not to get them done to quickly." Mr. Brandon muttered as he walked away. He was teaching a lesson we learned about a month ago at the reservation. I spent the class reading a book open in lap. When the bell I rang I gathered my books. I got the teacher to sign the slip. I turned around pretty quickly resulting in me almost falling when a guy with caught my arm.

"Thanks." I murmured. He didn't let go of my elbow.

He picked up the book I had dropped and handed it to me. "You must be Rainy Black." He offered his hand and I took it happily. It was nice to have someone so eager to be a friend. "I'm Brandon Newton. My grandparents own the hiking store in Forks."

"That's cool." I told him. Hew was taller than some of the boys in La Push, but not as tell as most of them, and no where near tall as anyone in the pack. He had big blue eyes and blonde hair. His face was round like a child's, but he was still built. Probably from stocking things at the store. "Embry took me there with him last year. He bough two canoes."

"So why'd you transfer schools." He asked. That was a story. When your grandfather was Chief of the police force, and had been for thirty years, you could get anything you wanted. Except in this case it was what Dad wanted. So instead of enrolling me there, at the school I had attended for nine years, he took advantage of Grandpa's position, and had me enrolled at Forks High School.

I smiled at him trying to be as friendly as possible. If the idea didn't thrill me why would I tell someone I had just met. "My dad wanted me to see somewhere else. He thinks I don't want to go to college."

'You're only a sophomore. Don't you think that it is to early to think about college?" It bothered me when people questioned my academic path. They had no business doing so. Brandon was walking with and he probably had no clue were he was going. He must have noticed also. "What class do you have next?" he added.

I already knew what class I had next, but was hoping he didn't have it with me. He was getting on my nerves. "I have Bio 2." There was an additional class I was good in. I was good in school, the only thing I didn't do well in was P.E. though Claire had always been my partner and got me a B.

That seemed to make him happy. A grim widened on his face and I was sure I looked irritated. "I have biology too. Do you want to walk to class together?" He joked and I laughed. I hadn't planned to do so, or think was going to when I got here. So Brandon wasn't that annoying after all.

I had Japanese next. Two twins started talking to me and I learned their names were Alexandra and Heidi. They were both taller than I was, and I hated that every one I knew was taller than I was. Alexandra was taller than Heidi, but that was the only physical difference between them. Though what she lacked in size against her sister Heidi was the more outgoing. I liked them.

Two classes passed and the bell rang. Lunch was here, and I walked as fast as I could to the cafeteria building. My stomach was rumbling due to the fact that I hadn't eaten dinner last night or breakfast this morning. Dad couldn't cook to save the world, and I hadn't planned to cook for Dad after making me switch schools. I read off the lunch menu in the classroom and it had mentioned meatloaf. The though of it made me quicken my step.

I groaned when I reached the lunch line. The line was extremely long and my stomach was rumbling. The line moved up a little and I hurried to reach the end before anyone else did. Fortunately Heidi and Alex were at the end of the line.

'Hey Rainy!" Heidi exclaimed when I was near enough to hear. Next to Heidi was a boy who was only a little shorter than Collin was, Collin was the shortest of the wolves. He was tall, with green eyes and black hair.

"Hello Rainy." He said. "I am Dustin Banner. It is a pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand and I took it gratefully.

"I would introduce myself, but it seems as if you already know who I am." I smiled, and looked up toward the beginning of the line. We were about halfway through.

Alex smiled at me. "Are you looking for someone? I could help you find them if you'd like." She offered her help. She was pretty cool actually.

"No, just looking around." I lied. This line couldn't have been moving any slower. They all talked and I threw in a few words here and there, but my thoughts remained on how close we were getting to the food. When the smell of meatloaf got me I perked up and wanted to run to the front of the line and steal that persons tray.

We got through the line and sat at the first table I saw. Heidi tapped my shoulder. "Rainy, we usually sit over there of you want to sit with us." Her eyes were flickering to the other side of the table I had chosen that had just sat down. More people to meet.

"I'm perfectly fine here." I just wanted to be left alone so I could eat. I know it would taste nothing like Aunt Emily's because no one could cook like my aunt could.

Heidi looked down at me. "Are you sure?" she asked again. She looked eager to get away. I heard some chuckles from behind me. Heidi eyed me suspiciously and left. "If you change your mind, you know where the table is." I just wanted to eat.

The meatloaf was nowhere near as good as Aunt Emily's. Then a voice, that sounded playful and happy, laughed. "Bella, it is not good to stare." The owner of the voice was scolding someone and it was then I saw a living picture.

When I turned my head to see who had spoken there was a group of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. In total there were six, three boys and three girls. The all were extremely pale, though pale skin wasn't rare in Forks, but they were paler than most of the students. I was amazed because they were so pale. All their eyes were an amazing shade, almost midnight black, darker than most of us on the reservation.

The boys varied in hair color, despite their skin tone of all of them. One was honey blond. He was tall but nowhere as muscular as the brawly one in the middle of the boys as they claimed one side of their half and the girls the other.

The one in the middle was so muscular I wanted to compare him to Dad, though he was probably bigger than my dad was. He had dark curls, cut short, and he reminded me of bears you would see on the animal planet.

The last boy was utterly handsome, though looked minuscule compared to the boy on his right. His eyes were the lightest black, and his hair was a shade of brown I had never seen before.

The girl in the middle was beautiful. She had long blonde hair, and the body any girl would kill for. It was the other two girls who held my attention and kept me looking at them.

They were the girls in the pictures at grandpa's house taken on my mother's wedding day. I knew she had married another man after leaving dad and me. Then the other looked like Alice, the one grandpa had said I was named after. When the one who looked like my mother smiled at me I tensed. There was no way. I smiled back at her, and swallowed the food on my mouth.

'Hi I am Rainy. You don't care that I sit here, do you?" I asked. I don't know what it was, but I felt drawn to the one who looked like my mother. The blonde one was about to speak when the black haired boy cut her off.

"We don't care if you sit _there_ at all." He smiled at me. I nodded and continued looking at my meal. There went having them as friends. It must have been pure coincidence that those two reminded me of Mom and Alice. Yet, the one who looks like Mom also looked like me. After about five minutes I left and dumped my tray. Then sat with Alex and Heidi.

"Who are they?" I asked. My appetite was gone, and I was now praying that the next two classes flew by. Heidi answered. "Those are the Cullens and the Hales. They came last year during the middle of the year. No one knew why, and what else they all had to be gorgeous."

Alex laughed. There must have been some joke between them. Alex continued where her sister left off. "The tallest boy is Emmett, the blonde is Jasper, and the other one is Edward. They are almost married to one of the girls. They all live together with their adoptive parents." That was weird. I would hate to live with Seth, and my face burned at the thought. I couldn't help it though he was perfect. Alex was talking again and I had to listen. "Then the blonde girl is Rosalie, the tiny one is Alice, and the other one is Bella."

After that I started choking on my milk. This was a very big coincidence, freaky almost. "Almost every guy in the school is jealous of Emmett because he was Rosalie. Alice and Jasper are a couple, and you're lucky if you can get Bella to stop looking at Edward. They're all in grades ahead of us, so you probably won't have any classes with any of them." For that I felt thankful. This was enough. It was all coincidence. After Alex and Heidi and Dustin started talking to Brandon and a guy to his right it took everything I had not to look over at that table. I had geometry next, and then P.E. I had that class with Alex and Dustin. We teamed up and played volleyball with three other kids and we whooped the other team. Well they whooped the other team, while I tried to hit the ball when it came to me. The only physical extortion I was good at seemed to be roller-blading. When the bell rang I was more than glad to change back into my jeans and white long sleeve shirt.

After shoving everything in my locker I wanted to run to the parking lot but I would have looked like an idiot. Brandon met up with me while I was walking.

"Hey Rainy." He sounded excited again, and was slowing his pace to keep even with mine. "What kind of car you drive?" he asked. The thing was I was too young to drive. I had skipped a grade, and was about to turn fifteen in three weeks.

I smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't feel ignorant after I told him. "I am to young to drive. I'm not even fifteen." We reached the parking lot and I looked around. No one was there. I wanted to panic. Had something happened at the reservation? Was anyone hurt? I would have called, but Dad would have been mad if the timing was wrong. Maybe I was just over reacting. I always did that.

Brandon looked down at me, looking at me like I needed help. "I can give you a ride. My parents won't mind if it is only up to La Push." Brandon put his hand on my shoulder and I wanted to shove it away but I saw that I had been wrong.

Seth was there, tall and casual looking as ever, and lounging against the bike like he was waiting for something trivial to occur. Just seeing him made me smile and I laughed at how raring to go he looked. His eyes were looking in every which direction. I could feel the corners of my mouth pulling when he fixed my gaze and smiled too. He made a face at me, and I just smiled wider and shook my head, as relief washed through me. I was glad that nothing had happened to anyone. That was another reason that I wanted to stay at the La Push School. It was on the reservation and if anything had happened I would have known right away.

The smile must have made Brandon think I was taking him up on his offer. He put his hand on my shoulder and directed me in the opposite direction of where Seth was. "My car is this way."

Seth looked at him and gave Brandon a dirty look. I laughed and looked at Brandon before Seth could come over and scare him to death. "It is okay." I smiled even bigger waiting to get to Seth. "Seth is here to give me a ride home." I said. "That's him right there." I pointed out Seth.

After looking at Seth, tall and scary, as he must have looked from Brandon's point of view, he looked at Brandon's hand on my shoulder, and Brandon quickly removed it. Though Brandon looked saddened. "He your boyfriend?" he asked and I pretended not to hear as I waved and ran over to Seth. The reality was I had no clue what the relationship status between us was. I wish I could have answered Brandon's question yes. When I got to Seth he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

'"Hey, what's up?" I asked standing in front of him.

"Nothing happened if that's what you were thinking. Sorry I was late, but your Dad and Sam caught the scent of some vampires, and-" he stopped and looked down. "Well, you don't need to know about that."

"You know I think your right about that." I smiled up at him. "You let them get away?" I really didn't like the idea of anyone in the pack facing off with someone who is described as hard as stone, and only demolished by being burnt.

"What smells funny?" he responded. He looked at me like I was rolling in mud with pigs. He also looked mad suddenly. A question like that would freak most people out but I was used to it, but Seth was always teasing when he would say that. Now he looked mad.

"I don't know, but it isn't me." I said. It may have come out a little defensive. Seth laughed.

"Of course it is not you." He smiled. He looked huge compared to me. He handed me the red helmet Dad had given me for when Seth took me out on the motorcycle. He said it had belonged to my mother, and he would have given me the bike to go with it if it hadn't fallen apart years ago. "Here, put it on." He ordered. He looked around everywhere at once, and sniffed the air. To any other bystander it would have seemed weird, but it was what all the guys I knew did it.

I shook my head. Something was wrong, and I was worried. I did that a lot, but Seth was mad, and when he was mad something was wrong. I reacted to him like that; I knew when something was wrong, just because of how he was. "Only if you tell me what is bothering you." I said. I was pushing my luck, but I knew that he would never tell me otherwise.

Seth sighed loudly. His nose was wrinkled in disgust. "You haven't seen anything strange, have you? Anything that sent chills down your back or something?" He asked, but there was no way he could have known that all afternoon I had been trying to push the Cullen and the Hale family out of my head. It was a coincidence, and a big one at that. Though what else could there have been that was strange. I was tense though. I knew better than to believe in coincidence, and know that magic, and destiny had a place in this world.

If that wasn't true than Sam would with Aunt Leah and not Emily. If that were true, my mother would not have loved another man more than my father and me and run away with him. Sometimes coincidence was just to small a thing to be used when something like fate kicked in.

Seth seemed to be aware that something had happened today. He could tell from looking at me. I was pretty much an open book when I was scared, though when the other kids were around, I seemed to be braver for them. Not that I was afraid, just worried that Seth was angry. "Rainy, tell me what happened today that bothers you this much? Was some pervert hitting on you?" Seth asked, completely serious. He seemed to be oblivious to the smell that was bothering him moments ago.

And why did he always suppose that '_some pervert'_ had been hitting on me? "No" I said with a tone. "It was these six people in the grades ahead of me. They looked Mom and Alice from that picture grandpa gave me of Mom at her wedding." Then at that moment the six walked out of the building and headed stopped, just looking at Seth and me. Maybe I was being vain, but at least it looked like they were. Seth followed my gaze and looked down at me. "Yeah, that's them." I answered his question before he even asked it. I looked over at them again, and they were still looking in our direction, but at Seth not me. "Weird, huh?"

When I looked back up at Seth he didn't even look at me, but was staring daggers at the Cullens. "Seth, what is wrong? Tell me, please?" I asked, and I knew that was all I had to do. I'd known since I was old enough to ask for things. I usually didn't take advantage of the fact that it was the truth, but now was a moment that I was going to.

"Bloodsuckers." Seth said and his face became tense. Stiffened and looked around. There were no vampires around, there couldn't be. Where were they? Seth answered like I did his question. "You already met them. The Cullens." He spit out the name. He took my helmet, much to my dismay put it one for me. "Tighten it and make sure it secure. Wait by the bike." He walked to where the Cullens were, and I laughed.

As if I were going to miss this. I took the helmet off and ran to Seth's side. If there was going to be a fight someone had to take in the girls. None of the pack would hit a girl. Usually they wouldn't hit anyone, but these boys looked like they could take Seth, even if he had phased into his wolf form.

When I got to Seth's side he didn't even glance down to see who it was that was at his side. He could probably tell from the scent.

**Not that I didn't like being close to him. I only hoped he couldn't see my blush, or feel the fast tempo at which my heart was beating.**

He was talking with the Cullens in a rough voice that I had never heard before, and he was shaking. He was trying not to phase, he was that angry. "How dare you come back here, and not even bother changing your names. That is foolish. Look at Bella. She is one of you. This means war." He declared the last part sounding as a child does when he plays Cowboys and Indians. He was ranting like he always did on the rare occasions he was angry, and he was almost yelling.

I was grateful that most of the students had left, but that didn't mean the teachers had. If he kept yelling like that he wouldn't be allowed back. That bothered me, if he couldn't pick me up, then Collin and Brady would. The two like twins, despite the fact that everyone in the pack resembled each other. They also acted almost the same. They had a thing about blaring the radio up all the way with the station changed to pop stations and singing loudly enough that everyone on the reservation could hear. I couldn't live with that everyday for a whole semester.

I placed a hand on his arm in hopes to calm him down, but seeing me only mad him angrier. I regretted not listening to him. "Seth, you look like a maniac. Lets go home please." I asked pulling on the sleeve of his shirt. I wanted the familiarity of La Push.

Seth looked own at me, even angrier. "I told you to wait by the motorcycle." He looked down at me, seeming even taller. Still, no matter how opposing he seemed he wouldn't frighten me.

Then I remembered the people Seth had been yelling at, the Cullens. I was nervous to look at them for a reason unknown to me but I was. I wanted to apologize, maybe make them imagine he had escaped an asylum down close to La Push. When I looked at them it astonished me even more. Bella didn't look like me, it was like I was a much more darker genetic copy of her.

She smiled at me and reached out her hand. She touched my check with her fingers. She was cold, but her touch was comforting. It was familiar. Something I had known once a long time ago. "Rainy it is good to see you again. Last time you were so tiny, hardly big enough to fit into my arms." Her fingers were still on my face, but I was looking at the other Cullens. The black haired boy and girl were smiling, the blondes looked like they could care less, and the one named Edward was smiling too, but looked satisfied.

It felt like I was entranced, and Seth pulled me away and close to him, **keeping his arm around my waist, and was trembling. He was trying not to phase. He must have been REALLY mad. He and the others had gotten a grip on phasing a long time ago. And there must have been something wrong with these people seriously, because Seth never hugged me to him before. ****Seth looked back at Bella with hostility in his eyes. "She doesn't know who you are Bella. I am sure after Sam and Jacob learn about you being back she won't be allowed off the reservation." I looked back at Bella and she looked sad.**

**Edward put his hand on her and she seemed happy. Edward spoke on behalf of Bella. "Bella has as much right to see Rainy as Jacob does Seth." **

**"No she doesn't." Seth said. He pushed me behind him as if the Cullens were a threat. "If anyone has been a mother to Rainy it is Emily. Also next time we meet I am afraid we will be enemies. Come in Rainy." He started to walk away.**

**"What is wrong? What does Emily have to do with this?" I asked as Seth started pulling me away. Then Emmett Cullen grabbed and reached out and grabbed my arm. He was as cold as Bella was, but when he grabbed my arm it hurt.**

**It hurt so bad that I yelped. It felt weird. One of my arms was colder than a normal human should be, and the other was warmer than a human should be. I felt like a rag doll. **

**"She has a right to know." Alice Cullen said. "She is half of her." She was next to Emmett and Seth's nose was wrinkled in disgust. My arm hurt worse, and my eyes started to water.**

"Emmett let her go please." Bella requested. Emmett slowly let go of my arm and went to stand by Rosalie Hale. I cradled my arm and looked at Emmett, he actually looked sorry.

Seth pulled me further away and the parking lot was very empty. Most of the cars must have belonged to the school staff. "She wants to know Seth. She has the right to know." Edward said and Seth turned around again. He was irritated, and I couldn't help feeling the same way. They were all talking about me, and I had no clue what they were talking about. I pushed Seth's arm off me. "What are they talking about?" I demanded.

Seth shook his head. "If your dad wants you to know he'll tell you." He explained. He was talking in the voice that reminded me of Sam when he was giving orders when vampires would pass through the area.

"No." I objected, "I want know now."

Edward narrowed his eyes when Seth looked back at him. "What else are you hiding from her? Why are you afraid to tell her what her mother is?" Rosalie seemed to be taunting him. . How did he know more about that I did? Had Collin or Brady imprinted and not told me? Poor girl would have to put up with Collin or Brady. I loved then to death, but they could annoy even me, and I was used to it.

Seth seemed even angrier and he was holding my arm tight, though not tight enough to hurt. "Seth, what? Just tell me." I asked. I was going to start yelling and that would get someone out there.

Seth lost his won temper and almost yelled.

"What about the imprinting Seth? Don't you think she has a right to know that?" Edward asked

"Fine," he snapped. "Guess what Rainy? I imprinted on you. I am in love with you." He said bluntly, and I could feel the warmth on my face. Then he jerked his head in the direction of the Cullens. "Those people are vampires, and they are what smelled so gross. Bella is your mother. After seeing you once she married that leech, and ran away with him to god knows where." Seth, always seemed to be happy, picked me up around my waist and put me on the motorcycle, the whole time the Cullens watching amused. I threw them an evil glare, and Seth pushed the helmet on my head. "Tighten it." He ordered.

He climbed on and pushed his own helmet on as I tightened mine. Soon everything was zipping past and my lengthy black hair being pulled back by the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth was driving at a 90 M.P.H., a velocity he would have never dared to drive at especially with me on the back of his bike, and was still increasing the speed. I was holding onto his waist closely, something that I had never been edgy to do until now. If it was normal for Seth to drive at this rate, then I must have been very unobservant. The wind was tugging at my hair and whipping it in and out of what I could see. Usually I liked when that happened, though right now it was really annoying me. I couldn't see past anything because tears were straining my vision.

I'd always wondered why Dad never mentioned my mother. She was a vampire, part of the reason the reason our wolf pack existed. I could defiantly see why Dad would keep that from us. I've had my share of vampires too, more than just Hollywood movies. Some still came through the area, but one or two of the wolves always got them before they were able to hurt anyone. I knew all the history of the vampires, and even about the treaty my great-great grandfather made with them. I understood fully what Seth meant by a war now.

Never in my life had I ever felt unwanted until now. Why would my mother want to become a vampire? She must have loved my dad to what you got to do get a kid here.

Then Seth imprinted on me. That also made perfect sense. He had always been there when I needed him, just like Quil for Claire. Those two were dating now. I rarely saw Claire alone, because Quil followed her around so much.

When I was a kid, if Dad wasn't the first one there when I fell it was Seth. He pulled me on roller blades the first time I tried them, and taught me to ride a bike because Dad was paranoid about it. He said Aunt Rachel broke her arm twice riding a bike, and he would have nothing to do with his daughter ending up in that state. I knew I was always safe with his around.

During elementary school I frequently threaten bullies that my big brother would beat them up if they kept picking on me. Then one day I just sat down next to him and the two of us talked for hours. I told him secrets that I hadn't even told Claire. He nodded and said all the right things at the appropriate time. No one was as understanding as he was.

Then last year, right before I turned thirteen, I wouldn't nervous around him but still he was on my thoughts a lot. When he looked at me I would get happy. One day when Uncle Sam and Dad took Paul, Jared, and Seth with them to track down a vampire I stayed up the entire night with Claire at Aunt Emily's worrying about him. When they got back I threw my arms around him and hugged him so tight that he was probably in more danger of suffocation then he had been from the vampire. I pulled my arms away from him as he pulled the bike to a stop.

There was a bend in the road, but we were still at least fifteen miles away from the main part if the reservation. We both took off our helmets and Seth ran his hand through his shorter hair, He kept just a little longer than the rest of the pack, and I liked it better that way. "Where are we?"

I felt more comfortable now being closer to home, but wanted to at my house, or Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam's larger home. "Just over the treaty line." He pulled out his phone and started dialing my dad's number.

I reached into a compartment in my backpack as Seth threw his phone onto the ground. I handed him mine with a smile. He looked back at me surprised. "Battery dead?" I joked.

"Yeah." He answered. "How did you know that?" He took the phone form my hand. Even though it was the smallest touch, when his fingers took the phone out of my hand, I felt warm.

"Simple. You always forget to charge your phone after a night of hunting. I am surprised that phone still works after as many times you have thrown it on the ground." He threw his head back when he laughed like he always did when he sincerely though something was funny. Seth was dialing Uncle Sam this time, but I knew that it would be a long time before we would get a chance to talk again. I don't know how, but I just did.

"Seth." I took the phone from his hand before he hit the send button. "Is it true? What you said back there?"

He looked tense, and was looking out forward. He usually looked at me when I would address him. He let loose a sigh, and his voice sounded older than he was. Despite he was supposed to be twenty-nine, he still appeared as a sixteen year old boy, only two years older than I was. "Which part?" he sounded reluctant to talk. It was obvious both subjects were a soft pot for him, and most likely every one in the while pack.

I sat up straighter, hoping that I wouldn't cry. But I knew I was going to. "Both are getting at me to be honest. But mother, you knew her. Please, tell me what she was like?" I asked. I wanted to know. After all I was going to be seeing her for the rest of the semester at the same school as them.

Seth loosened up a little bit, though he seemed angry. "Your mother was pretty. That I have to give to her. She was also a klutz, almost like you, but more dangerous. Your Dad knew her better. If you want to know anything else, ask him" Seth started reaching for his helmet.

"But I want to talk to you about it." I snapped. "The two of you share a mind, you have to know more than that."

This time he turned around to face me. He looked angry still and older than sixteen. "You want to know?" He was yelling, and this time I went rigid. Last time he was this angry, Aunt Leah had shoved Sue down. Emily got to her after that though. To this day if you brought it up he would give you a dirty look. "Jacob was crazy in love with your mother and she chose Edward over him. She wanted to be a vampire so she could stay with him. Then she realized she loved your dad. The three made a deal that Bella would have a kid with Jacob. You were born, three weeks later she left and turned into a bloodsucker. Then we saw your Dad go into a deep depression, and hardly talk to anyone but Billy for three months. Our second in command, your dad, lost his heart. That is why if you want to know about you mother and learn the truth you will go to your Dad and get an honest opinion, If you want a bad image painted in your head I' d be more than happy to continue."

I was crying again. It wasn't fair to Dad or me. The rest of the wolves must have known what Dad went through those days. They all knew my mother, and I didn't, even Kim and Emily knew her. Seth was off the bike and was hugging me as I still sat on the back seat. "If you stop, I won't yell anymore." He promised over and over. His voice was soothing, and familiar.

"Fine." I nodded holding tears back. Why would that make me cry, of all things right now? Obviously because I was in love with him too. I couldn't stand seeing him so angry, especially when I knew it was me who made him so mad. "What about the other thing. The imprinting?"

Seth laughed now. It was unnatural the way he switched moods. "It was the day you were born actually. Then, it was as if nothing else mattered. When I first looked at you, even as a sleeping baby, you had my whole attention. You were beautiful, and nothing else mattered, but keeping you safe. Probably felt like your Dad you know. I told you about the three weeks I spent with my dad four summers before he died?" He said more as a reminder. He knew I remembered he said that the summer he spent with his father was his most precious memory. "I would give that all up if it meant I could spend a day alone with you."

"You know your pretty young." He said. "It doesn't matter if you don't think of me like that. I just hope you know that you're always going to be the most important thing to me. And I know that this may be the weirdest place to tell you that but it seems like it may be since we were talking about it why not mention it now." He was pacing while explaining and I laughed. He looked at me bewildered and I laughed more.

I sat on the bike with eyebrows raised. "You know you always do that when you want to avoid something or when you're anxious." I said. "You know that you shouldn't freak about things you already know the answer to."

"You mean," he seemed thrilled "that you feel the same way."

I raised my eyebrows again. How could he be so oblivious? "Now what?" I asked another question.

"It depends on what you want." He said looking down.

"What do you want?" I asked him. If felt good to talk with him about this. I told him everything. I guess I was in debt to Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen after this.

"Whatever you want." He said.

"This is getting us nowhere." I laughed. Seth nodded in agreement. "I want what Claire and Quil have." I said it out loud, and I was pulled off the back of the bike into the tightest hug I had ever experienced. I hugged him back, while trying not to choke, and waited till I could breathe again.

"Seth can we go?" I asked pulling away reluctantly. He was smiling.

"Sure, whatever you want." He agreed. "I can't wait till Quil finds out. He is going to be mad. It took him a month to plan out how he was going to tell Claire and I got you after a run in with vampires." He handed me my helmet.

"Hey can I have your phone?" he asked. "I forgot to call."

"Why can't you just wait till we get there?" I asked in return as I handed him my red cell phone.

"I don't know about you, but when your dad finds out about the vampires and gets mad I don't want to be there." I laughed as he dialed the number.

————————————––––––­­­­­—————————————————————

Like always we all met at Emily and Sam's house. When Seth and I got there Kim was outside with Marisa and Julia, Elliott and Daisy, and Marcus and David. When Claire and I were with we were the Wolf Pack Kids. Though now I had the feeling that Claire and I were going to start being paired with the actual Wolf Pack.

Emily smiled when she saw Seth and me arrive. "Hi Rainy. How are you?" she asked.

"Good." I admitted. She or anyone else didn't have to know I had cried. Claire would know though. Then she would tell Quil, and then all thee other wolfs would hear it in their minds while phased, so then all the other wolfs would tell their wives about it. Either way she would find out. I didn't care either way, so this made more sense.

Then Emily hugged me, and it occurred to me that what Seth had said was the truth. If anyone had been a mother to me, it would have been Emily. I hugged her back. "I'm sort of scared of the interrogation I'm going to get in there. I keep wondering if Collin and Brady are going to try the whole good cop/bad cop deal."

She laughed knowing that I was completely serious and that was something the two would do. "Just ignore them. They are so playful." She said as she released me. Seth was waiting and I was relieved that I wouldn't have to go in alone.

When I pushed open the door I was attacked be Claire. She hugged me. "Are you okay?" she asked full of concern. She lowered her voice to a whisper. 'You cried. It is okay. I won't tell Quil. So your Dad won't find out."

"As much as I wish that were true, Seth was there." I whispered back. I realized that everyone was looking at Sam and Dad now in Emily and Sam's kitchen. Paul and Jared, Quil and Embry, and Leah were gathered around the table with a now empty chair. Seth went to stand next to Collin and Brady leaning against the wall that combined the kitchen and living room.

Claire went and sat back down next to Quil and I made her scoot over and we shared a seat. My dad looked at me, and we shared a look. I knew he was studying my face. "So what happened?" Collin asked abruptly

I looked over at him then back at Sam and Dad. Then I was looking down at the table. "I sat down by them at lunch because I was hungry, asked them if it was okay if I sat there. And then the brawly one said it was okay I sat _there. _ It bothered me in the wrong way, so I dumped my tray and sat with some people who had been friendly with to me. Heidi told me they were the Cullens and the Hales. Then I spent day in class, then Seth found out who they were." I explained within 30 seconds.

"Well than it is war." Sam announced. "We'll attack within two weeks." He stood tall in the kitchen looking regal as a king. He was the leader, and even Claire nodded. I looked up at my Dad and he stood next to Sam looking just as regal as Sam did.

"What color were their eyes?" Paul asked from the corner of the room.

"Black" both Seth and I said at the same time.

Dad and Sam nodded at the same time. A silence rested in the kitchen before Sam's words really got to me. I realized that both Seth and Sam had mentioned a war. Then realization really got to: they were going to attack the vampires. "No." I said, "You are not going to attack the vampires."

EVERYBODY looked at me. "And why not?" Jared said shocked. He seemed as surprised as everybody else.

"You can't seriously be thinking about attacking eight vampires. That is absurd. You could get hurt." I said as I looked at everyone. I looked at everyone and Claire gave me a look of sympathy. She was feeling the exact same way. She just was smart enough to know that no one was going to listen to her.

"Rainy, sit down." My dad voice boomed. Stiffly I sat down and crossed my arms against my chest. Claire and I exchanged another look with each other.

"There will be an attack. But Jake do you want to keep Rainy at Forks High?" Then the attention transferred to Dad and he shifted nervously. It was apparent what choice he was going to make. I was suddenly enthralled. No more Forks for me anymore.

"You have to keep her there." Leah stood up and shouted. "That would just make them think we were scared. We can not give off signs like that." There she went again. I loved Leah, but she was always doing something to ruin something.

I was looking forward to coming back to my school. There want that hope. At least from the look that Dad was giving off. Everybody seemed to agree with Leah, which was rare. I felt ashamed now. They were the ones who would have to fight, though for what? I loved everyone at this table and outside the house having no clue what was going on inside the house. I had never been so wary.

"Well than it seems obvious that she will keep going to Forks High?" Quil said casually as if a decision like this was decided everyday. It was annoying me that I had no choice in a decision that was about me. I knew better than to voice that fact. When you were around this many werewolves, you didn't fight back. Especially when they all agreed mutually and you were the only one opposing them.

"Fine, then, Seth will not be able to phase until the attack." Sam declared. Seth looked at him confused.

"Why the hell not?" He asked. That didn't seem fair. He loved being in his wolf form. Here I was again depriving him of something that he loved.

I looked at Sam also. Dad, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Leah looked like they understood. Collin and Brady looked confused.

Collin looked at Sam. "Why can't he?" Collin asked. Brady looked at Sam just as confused as Collin did. The two always seemed to be thing the same thing according to Dad.

Seth looked at Sam expectantly. Sam sighed, his usual air of serenity dispersing. Now he seemed skittish. He wanted peace. Sam always wanted the quiet life, and that is what he wanted for everyone he loved, for all his brothers. Anyone could tell that. I felt bad for Emily because she seemed to always want to give that to him. She wanted what he wanted, and by what was happening now that would take awhile.

Sam finally spoke. "Because you will be the one picking up Rainy from school. Edward can read people's minds. He would be able to read your mind." I didn't know that a vampire could do that. "If you were to phase then you would know about the plans. You won't hear a detail about it until it is time for the attack. When you are picking up Rainy you must be sure to control your thoughts so he can not hear them." Sam directed. Even as a human he had to focus on being a wolf.

"Won't that go against the treaty?" Collin asked.

"They broke it. If they try and do anything then throw that in their face Seth." Embry laughed. He, Jared, and Quil had a tendency of being the optimistic ones. They kept everything easy for everyone else.

"Well now we plan the attack." Sam said as a ding came out of a stove timer. "But first lets eat." Sam called the others in and there was hardly any room to move within the house. This was the way I liked things.

Claire and I sitting at Emily's table doing what we do best: talking about nothing that really mattered. The kids ran around everywhere, while their mothers yelled at them to watch and make sure they didn't break anything. Collin and Brady did something stupid to make everyone laugh. Embry and Jared sat making some bet that they would have to pay no matter how unimportant as it may be. Paul, Sam, Seth and Dad sat talking about what was going on with each other as if they didn't know. Though this time Seth looked at me every once and a while. Like Sam did Emily, and Jared did Kim, or even Quil did Claire. Yes, this was my home. I would do anything to keep it that way.

6


	6. Chapter 6

After waking the next morning I knew that I could do nothing to alter the fact that I would have to go back to Forks High. I had spent a majority of the last night trying to convince my dad to let my transfer back, and that like always Leah was being a pain. He retorted that Sam had given orders, and if he disobeyed the he would be punished, and he expected the same of me. He also informed me that if I tried to not go to school, it would be the fault of Seth because Sam and Dad had assigned them to look after me. I hated how he had phrased it like I was a three-year-old kid who needed looking after.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand with all the picture frames and all sort of odds and ends. Unlike the rest of our house, though my room was just as small, it was overflowing with pictures or posters. Everywhere were pictures of the wolf pack, and the select few who knew if them. Pictures of each family separately adorned my nightstand, and then there was the one all of us were in. It was when Grandpa was still alive and my heart ached always looking at him. Collin and Brady had taken five minutes to set the camera timer. Embry and Jared had made a bet on the time it would take, and like that time Jared won. All us kids were crammed in the front, then the wives or girlfriends of the pack were in the middle row, and in the back were all nine male wolves. Still they all towered over everyone, and looked like brothers, and that is what they were referred to as us.

Another picture was of just Grandpa Billy, Dad, and me. Brady had taken it, and despite how big an idiot he could be Brady was an amazing photographer. I was still scrawny enough to sit on Grandpa's lap. Dad was to the right if his wheelchair, and we were just in front of some trees.

The sound of my alarm sounded loudly enough from my alarm clock. The time 6:45 a.m. flashed brightly in the color green.

I had an hour to get ready, then another hour to get to Forks High. My room was so small all I had to do was turn to the left and there was my dresser. I didn't really have many clothing items, and usually when I did get new clothes either Claire gave them to me or Emily insisted that she take insisted on taking us all shopping. It took them each over an hour to pick out one shirt.

I picked out my usual blue jeans and, and a white long sleeved V-neck with a light blue tank top under it. Before talking a shower and doing my hair in braids I sat down at our small table and had a few pieces of toast. I always seem to eat toast in the morning.

I picked up my plate and put it in the sink. To the right on the counter with a note from my dad, only he could write like that. The writing was noticeably sloppy and written in a manner that would make you think that the writer was hurrying to the meeting if their lifetime, but it was just the way that dad wrote

Rainy-

Have a good day at school. Don't try and talk to the leeches please. Don't even go near them. You smelled so bad yesterday that I had the urge to ask Emily if I could stay at her house.

Dad

I laughed at my Dad's raw humor, and threw the note away. Though the actuality if what I knew they could do to any of the students or staff of the school bothered me so much that I shivered.

The smell of the vampires must really irate them. For the sake of my Dad, I undressed the bed entirely and threw everything into the washer just in case the scent had gone form me to the bedspread. After the usual morning routine of taking a shower and brushing my teeth, and pulling my hair into braids, an hour had passed. There was a knock at the door.

I knew it was Seth. I grabbed my blue backpack and ran out of the bathroom. Then I passed the bookshelf with my baby book and a scrapbook of me growing up. Grandpa made it when he was still alive. He said regretted not doing if for my aunts and Dad so he did it for me. When Grandpa died Dad added a few pictures that Emily had given him, but not much more. For some reason I grabbed them and stuffed them into my book bag.

Outside Seth was waiting with the bike. Like Dad he seemed to enjoy the speed. I happily adapted that trait also, whenever the weather was nice, Seth would take out the bike and we would go riding. It had been like that since I could hold on tight enough.

He looked bored just waiting, but now he smiled broadly at me, my own heart started beating faster. I returned the smile as much as I could, though it was always easy to smile because if Seth.

I walked to him as fast as I could make my legs move. I didn't like his just staring at me. It made me feel awkward and want to keep checking my appearance. "Good morning." I said when I reached his side. He nodded with a smile and handed me my helmet.

"Good Morning." He replied in turn. He put on his own helmet and flung a leg over the bike. I got on the bike behind him, and before I realized it we were at the school. He shoved up the dark black visor of his silver helmet. He studied me as I put my red helmet into the motorcycle saddlebag. "What?" I asked closing the bag then putting my hands on my hips.

He shook his head while smiling. "Be sure not to get to close to the Cullens. I don't want the smell of vampire on you so it can get onto me okay?" It sounded like he was joking, but I could hear that he was serious.

I laughed loudly. "You know just for that I think I'll make out with Jasper Hale. He was pretty good looking." I smiled as smug as I could.

He frowned suddenly and my stomach tightened. I didn't like when he frowned. It was something so foreign. "You might not want to do that." He whispered so only I could hear. "Then I would have to kill him wouldn't I?"

"Seth, you should watch what you say." I whispered back. I knew that was an actual possibility if that ever happened. Seth was as protective as Dad was, maybe a little more.

He looked back at me with raised eyebrows. His eyes were all I could see through the visor. "Why? I don't care if anyone hears me. I would be so mad I would phase and rip him to pieces. See you after school." He rode away the same as he did yesterday. And again I was dreading going in.

English passed by with another lesson that I had already been taught on the reservation. Brandon walked with me to Biology talking about something at his grandparent's store. In Japanese nothing happened except I learned a few questions to ask if you ever get lost in an airport. Child Development passed, and in Study Hall Heidi kept passing me notes. When the bell rang my heart started beating fast. I was weary to go to lunch. Maybe I could skip lunch. Who was I playing? I grew up with werewolves who ate like horses. They had left their influence on me. There was no way I could wait that long to eat.

So, slowly as possible, I made my way to the cafeteria. The whole way there I wanted to bite my nails. I knew it would be awkward after yesterday. My heart rate went faster. Heidi was in line with Alex and Dustin. I walked over there making sure not to look over at the Cullen table. We went through the line at a faster pace then the day before.

I kept wondering if they were looking at me? Why would they though? They were all so much more beautiful than I was. Would they know that we were planning an. I caught myself before I could think anything else.

Finally I looked over at their table, and Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were absent from the table. Only Edward, Emmett, and Bella were there. Even without Rosalie they were beautiful.

I got my tray and walked to the table I sat at with Heidi and the others yesterday. Than something in my mind made me look at them. Bella was waving for me to come sit by them. Heidi looked at me with surprise. "You friends with them?" I shook my head and continued walking with them toward the table.

Another pull at my mind made me look at them again. Bella was staring at me. I suddenly looked down at myself, surveying my appearance in hopes that I looked somewhat as beautiful as Bella was. This time Emmett beckoned me over, and I went.

Why am I doing this? Why do I feel as if I am betraying everyone? They all said that I should stay away from them, and I was doing the exact opposite of what hey asked me to do. If I sat by them I would smell bad and then everyone would know I was speaking to the Cullens. Before I knew it, I was sitting down across from Edward and Bella, and next to Emmett. I don't know why I found him so intimidating yesterday.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as soon as I could think again.

"You know by now that you're my daughter don't you?" Bella asked. I nodded. How could I make the smell go away? I could take a shower after P.E. and make Seth wait a while, but my clothes would still smell. Could I wear my gym clothes? No, then Seth would know that something was wrong. Seth didn't need to know that I was talking to them.

"If you are worried about the smell, there is a lost and found." Bella said to me as if she could read my mind. She smiled at me with compassion and I seemed to completely forget that she had abandoned my father and me. I could truly see a physical likeness between the two of us, though she was much more stunning compared to my simple and normal looks.

"That's helpful." I said looked down at my trey. Were the others staring at me? Why would I be bothered? What really mattered was what these vampires wanted. "What do you want with me?" I whispered as if I was being held captive.

"Can't a mother get to know her daughter?" Emmett looked own at me. He was huge, though he smiled so wide that he looked like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Then I shook my head. "A mother could if she earned that right, but Bella hasn't. I'm sorry but I have to go." I grabbed my trey of food. As I stood up I tripped, and Emmett laughed. "Do you find something comical?" I huffed.

"He was thinking that you are exactly like Bella." Edward said. "Why don't you sit back down and tell us about you. You have to understand why Bella could not come and see you." He spoke in her behalf. Heidi was right now that I saw them together. Bella was looking at Edward as if he were a god, and when he looked at her you could only see the truest of her unnatural beauty in only the way that true love could. It was like being with one of the imprinted pairs.

Was this was what Seth and I looked like? Did we seem happier with each other around? I always seemed to smile when Seth was with me, and he never seemed to be in a bad mood when I was with him.

Though Bella and Edward looked like the longed to be doing more than looking at each other. They looked as if they couldn't wait to be out of here so they could be alone with each other. If Seth and I look like that next to each other, I hoped that it was not so noticeable.

After he suggested that I tell them about myself I wanted to now. After looking at them I knew they wouldn't hurt me. "I'm fourteen and I skipped a grade in school. You know Claire, she is my best friend, and oddly enough we have hardly anything in common. I was raised to hate vampires, and now I really don't see what is so bad about you." I said. I felt as if I was introducing myself in a kindergarten class. That was exactly how I wanted to come across to them.

Emmett, huge compared to me, asked a question this time. "Do you have a boyfriend? I mean all girls your age think about are boys." Emmett looked at Edward. He laughed again. "Edward here would know."

Bella laughed with me on that one. I knew that Edward was capable of reading thoughts of others. Seth had told me and I wanted to know of he could read my thoughts. If he couldn't read my mother's could he read mine?

"Well, Rainy, so you?" Bella asked me. I realized that I was probably the color of a tomato. Where did they come off asking a question like that? That was personal business. Despite those feelings, a smile played across my lips at the thought of Seth, and I nodded. "Seth imprinted on me. So I guess yeah, but then again, we haven't really used those words."

Edward must have thought I was worried because he offered a friendly smile. "If you think that he doesn't love you rainy then you are very wrong. The way he thinks of you is much greater than the way humans feel about ones they love. Don't worry, because even if he doesn't say it, Seth Clearwater, has wanted to be like that with you since you turned thirteen."

I didn't want to know that. I seemed to me that knowing Seth's thoughts was an invasion of privacy. He probably got more than enough of that from everyone in the pack, yet the knowledge seemed to brighten me up. Though when he used the word _love_ I seemed a bit tense. That was such a small word, but the meaning was much much much more larger.


	7. Chapter 7

Rainy's POV

After a discomfited hush I remembered something I grabbed this morning before rushing out to meet with Seth. I looked back at Bella and grabbed into my black bag with the La Push High School insignia. I grabbed my baby book and the photograph album. "Here," I said almost reluctant to let them go. "This is my baby book. And this one is a photo album grandpa made."

Bella smiled and grabbed them slowly, as if she could sense my hesitation to give them to her. She opened the first page, and skipped my birth certificate. Did she not want to see the proof of what she missed?

After flipping through about thirty pages of nonsense she opened the page of my earliest haircut. The four inches of black locks curled at the end against the white if the sheet. Bella ran her pointer finger over the hair slowly admiring it.

Bella POV

I never guessed it would be so odd, seeing my daughter for a second time. Every turn of the page I would steal a look ay her without her realizing it. She had my size, with a cascade of black hair and the Quilette russet skin. Though those were Charlie's and my eyes that gazed at Edward, Emmett, and me so unnervingly.

I took in everything from that book. I learned every factor possible, taking it in so deeply, I could picture each split second of Rainy's life as if I had been in attendance. Though when I got to the page with her hair cut on it, I was beleaguered. It was the first physical verification I had not been there. I brushed over the curl stunned by the velvetiness, and turned the page. It was a brief moment of motherhood I was able to declare as my own.

I flipped through seventeen more pages, once again taking in all the small things that mattered until the phrase _first word was _I was glued and a laugh escaped me.

Rainy's POV

I watched as her stare continued from page to page. She paused at a page with the caption Second Year. She looked back at me with twinkling eyes. " Was that seriously your first word?"

That was great. Of course she would think it comical. "Yeah." I smiled. "Grandpa always laughed at it but it made Dad sort of heated."

She laughed again. "Look," she offered the book to Emmett and Edward. Most likely with the intention to show them my first injustice to the wolf pack. Edward laughed lightly, but Emmett's voice boomed. "Your fist word was vampire." Emmett chuckled.

It was embarrassing. I was raised with werewolves, but my first word was the absolute opposite. Of course it would not bother them. Grandpa always insisted that it was due to the fact before the pack would leave Dad always told me that it was because they had to go get the wicked vampires. It unnerved me though. Why couldn't have been something ordinary like Dada or Momma? Okay well Momma was out of the picture, so maybe grandpa.

I was distracted from my thoughts. They were laughing again, by something on the same page. "Your second word was Seth." She laughed again.

I nodded with my checks feeling hotter than usual. That was another thing that Grandpa Billy and Grandpa Charlie would laugh about together. God, I missed him.

She passed the baby book to me, and I put in back in my bag. She opened the blue scrapbook from the rear. It seemed as if she wanted to see time from the present to what went before. The most recent picture was at the beach. Seth's arms were open and he faced the ocean while I was just about to hit the water after he had thrown me in. Edward smiled at the picture.

Some more passed of us this summer. In one Quil, Embry, and Dad made faces at the photographer laughing. In the background the kids were playing and if you studied the picture hard enough you could see Kim and Jared sneaking off.

Bella paused at the image; it was the first one she saw of Dad. It must have been odd for her to see him. Did she know that she sent Dad into a yearlong depression after she left? She studied the pictured a bit longer than flipped to the page before?

Next was Claire and I at my eighth grade graduation. It was taken in the gymnasium. Claire had done my make-up and even picked out the dress I had worn under the red graduation gown.

As each page turned my past was reflected before my mother's eyes. She passed the more recent pictures that Claire and I had taken when we went a on photo frenzy, making faces at the camera or doing stupid poses while the other took pictures.

She kept looking and laughed at a pictures of the twins dressed as rabbits last Easter. One was taken off a tree that had fallen on Paul's new car shattering the windshield, and he had not yet gotten insurance in it yet. The one before was of Collin and Brady getting beat upside the head by Paul. Then there was the last picture of grandpa Billy ever taken. It was Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Billy with me at their beloved fishing spot. Dad had taken that picture.

Bella looked at me. "How are they? Billy and Charlie. I haven't seen Charlie for such a long time." The circumstances were getting more ill at ease but there was not much I could do.

I wanted to offer as much comfort as possible. I wanted her to smile. Was this what it was like for a mother and daughter? It was weird to hear someone, my mother at that, confess to not seeing his or her father. I would not function if I were unable to see my father for an extensive period of time. My dad was one of my key sources of joy. "Grandpa Charlie is fine. He still is the Sheriff. He does a good job, and visits us at La Push about every three days. His hair is graying." The whole time I spent talking about Grandpa I was silently praying she would not inquire about Grandpa Billy.

Then she did. "You missed the picture. I grabbed the scrapbook from her. I turned it ahead about ten pages to the picture of grandpa's gravestone. She looked at me with both shock and sadness. She had known Grandpa too. Though there was no way she had ever experience the way he could tell a bedtime story to a little girl waiting up late for her father to come home. Bella offered another smile. "I am so sorry. When?"

"About two years ago." I grabbed the photo album from her. "Listen, I really need to go to the lost and found for a change of clothing." Seth knew me a sufficient amount to know that I would try and talk to them, and Dad would be able to pick up the odor.

Edward and Bella nodded in understanding. "Though you should know that the nurse does not let students look through the lost and found unless they have a legitimate cause." Emmett told me.

"That is okay." I said putting my bag over my shirt. "I am sure I can talk her into it." I grabbed my tray and stood up. There was bound to be at least one white shirt in the lost and found.

I smiled at them. "See you later."

There must have been something on the floor because soon enough my bottom had made contact with the white floor. The contents of my tray lay not on the floor but on my clothes, and the milk had splashed over me leaving a brown stain down the front of my shirt. The tray itself had broken and cut my wrist in three separate places. Though the injuries were insignificant there was still blood.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked as Emmett boomed again.

"She defiantly is yours Bells." Edward offered me a hand to get up. I refused it. As kind as they were, and small as the gesture, it still felt like I was betraying the pack by even talking to them. Dad would be so irritated.

I grabbed my bag and stood. I reached for the tray but Edward got it first. "It is the least I can do. You need to get to the nurse's office, and now you have an justification."

I laughed pushing my bangs out of my eyes, studying the top. "Claire is going to be so angry." I pulled the shirt loose so it would not fasten to my skin. "Thank you." I told Edward.

"Claire?" Bella asked me. She looked as if the name was one she remembered. How would she know Claire? "Quil's Claire?" Yeah she knew about her.

I nodded. "She was the one with me in all the pictures. This is her shirt"

I looked at Bella again. "I'll see you later." I walked out and headed for the office.

The nurse's office was exactly as you'd expect, sad impersonation of am E.R. room with much less equipment and machines. The lost and found was in her care because no one else wanted the job. She had wrapped my arm with the experience of a great nurse.

The nurse, Mrs. Price, was pretty with brown eyes. Her eyes were a bit wide but she was still pretty with high cheekbones and full lips. She was large with a pregnant belly, but I supposed if she was not she would have been elfin. She was kind too. She talked to me and got me put of my next class so I wouldn't have to endure the embarrassment on her insistence, which was more than excellent by me.

I ended up picking out a dark green top with a pink undershirt. My jeans were fine but the nurse gave me a new cute pair anyway.

"So," the nurse asked me "do you like Forks High?"

"It is nice, but I miss my old school."

"Why don't you tell me about your friends?" She was in all probability using that as a dialogue starter. Then I realized that besides the Cullens that Mrs. Price was the first individual to ask me on the subject of them. The other people who I was hanging out with here hadn't even asked about Seth.

"Well my best friend's name is Claire. She's three years older than I am. She is a junior this year over at La Push." I kept going on about Claire than started talking about Collin and Brady. "They are pretty moronic, but I love them."

Mrs. Price looked at me suspiciously with a cunning smile. It was the look that Dad got whilst he knew I wasn't telling him something. "What about that boy?"

I smiled and felt my checks burning. "What boy?" That was so lame. It was something you would see in T.V. You wouldn't expect someone to say that on real life.

She laughed at the shyness. "You know whom Rainy" She smiled at me again. "The one on the motorcycle. I saw him yesterday when I was leaving. You guys were talking, and he doesn't go to school here."

I laughed too. "That was Seth. He lives on the reservation."

"So what?"

Oh he is just my soul mate. It was determined by a prehistoric magic of the Quilette tribe. Yeah that would sound just a little outside typical. "Seth is a buddy."

"He didn't gaze at you like he was just a buddy." Mrs. Price said. "Enlighten me about him."

I could feel the blush slink up my checks. He was worth a lot to me. I would die on behalf of him if it came to it. "Seth is happy. He keeps every person happy. He keeps me in high spirits."

"You sound like you really like this boy. I remember my first love."

"What happened?" I asked curiosity taking over.

"We broke up. We never talked after that. I hope things don't end up like that for you and Seth."

"They won't. I know that it is going to last." I said. I loved Seth, and that was all that was needed. Even if I had wanted a different guy, Seth wouldn't be with another girl. Not that I would be concerned but he would never be capable to because he would feel that he would have to be there just in case I would like him afterward if that was the scenario. That was just how imprinting worked.

"That is what I thought. Then my heart got broken. Just be careful with your feelings. If you ever need to talk I am here." She smiled again. Before I start again she started talking again. "Why don't you tell me about your parents?" Oh that was just what I wanted to tell everyone about. Let me run to the rooftop and exclaim in my delight! That was too much sarcasm for one day.

" My father is great. He is forever smiling and he makes me laugh all the time. He is a little peculiar though." I probably would sound a little weird telling her my father was most likely a better friend to me than Claire was.

And then came the unwanted topic. How do you explain something like that? Especially with someone like me. When you know utterly nothing about it. "Well she left us for another man when I was only a few days old. She ran off and married another guy." I told her. I had never told anyone that.

She looked up from the paper she was sorting through, and her hand went to her stomach. "You poor thing."

I shook my head. "Actually she is trying to get to know me at the moment. I met her a small number of days ago. She is pretty nice. Her husband isn't terrible either. I just wish she had been there with me the complete time. Then I apprehend that I wouldn't be the same if she had.'

Mrs. Price still had her hand on her swollen stomach. Did she have suspicions that she was going to make bad mother. That was an entirely inaccurate judging by her manner, but you couldn't always trust first impressions. Yet, I knew that my first impression of Mrs. Price was completely factual.

"Don't fret. You are going to be a great mother. You're a nurse so already know all that medicinal stuff." Just as I finished the bell rang, signaling final period. "I had better get going."

"Come visit me later." She waved. I told her I would. I knew that I had a companion, as weird as it was she was an instructor, here in enemy terrain.

P.E. passed rapidly. It was indoor soccer so all I was required was to kick the ball when it came to me. After awhile no one even dribbled the ball in close proximity to me after I kicked the ball into the coach's face. It must have been karma. He was a jerk and deserved it.

I walked out of the school with the twins and Brandon. They were planning to go to Port Angles this weekend and where inviting me to go. I really didn't want to.

I forced an apologetic smile across my face. "Claire and I are going to spend Friday out of town. We are going to Seattle."

"Maybe she could come." Alex suggested. She had mentioned wanting to meet some of the Quilette people.

"Claire isn't one for strangers. Actually she is pretty shy." I lied. If Claire was anything it was the opposite of shy. Once in a dare she went up to a random house in Forks and pretended to be traveling coat hanger saleswomen who forget the catalog. She loved people and was probably the most liked girl in our school.

"Well than maybe another time." Heidi said regretfully. She and Alex made their way to a green Focus. As they pulled away Seth pulled in. I waved bye to Dustin and Brandon and got to the spot were he habitually parked now was before he was. He didn't even get off the bike, but gestured to the back.

I got on with the helmet secure and we zoomed off toward home. We passed the road to get to my house and went to Sam and Emily's. The wood house was now paling, but Emily kept the flowers in front and in the window boxes magnificently maintained.

When we got off the bike I noticed I had forgotten to shove the sleeve down, and Seth noticed the dressing wrapped around my forearm. He grabbed it calmly. "What happened?" He asked, his gaze was studying it simply, caring and concern dripping in his pitch.

I laughed. "I tripped at lunch. The tray busted and it slashed up my arm. The nurse was nice." Seth laughed. "Of course you would manage that."

I was glad to have the happy Seth today. It was abnormal yesterday seeing him be so solemn. It was better when he grinned. It made my heart beat faster and my mind would feel at ease and right. I felt like hugging him, and as usual I followed through on an impulse.

Julia, Embry's three-year-old daughter, ran up to us and heaved on my shirt. She was the biggest bundle of liveliness of all the kids. She had the customary black hair of the Quilette, but her eyes were the only one of its kind thing about her. Her mother had been a Caucasian with sea green eyes. Julia had one green eye and another chocolate.

Her mother had departed this life while Julia was still a newborn. Though, I committed to memory Savannah. She was always all over the place and in high spirits. Julia, who had shy Embry as a father, had the same outgoing personality as Savannah.

She pulled in my shirt again. I looked down at her. "You're going to kiss?" She asked in the voice of an innocent child. I let go of Seth and drew Julia into my arms. She was heavier now than she had been a few months ago. Julia tucked her hands around my neck. "So no kisses." She stated.

Both Seth and I laughed at the question. That made me speculate when Seth and I would kiss? Would it be awkward?

Before I could really register the question a flash went off. The click of a developing Polaroid was heard. Collin stood before waving the now developing picture.

"That was ideal. Do more." He ordered. I laughed again. That was another thing about Collin. He would go on about stuff no one had a clue about. He was strange like that.

Julia put her hands put to Seth and he reached out to capture her. I leaned to make it easier for him. Collin took another Polaroid. "That was flawless. Continue please." He demanded. I looked at him puzzled. What was wrong with him?

Julia looked up at Seth. "I want to get on your shoulders." She demanded. Seth began to elevate her to his shoulders as I reached up to prop up her. I did not want her to fall from that far above the ground. She was really petite. As I was bringing my arms down with a smile on my face and a glee filled laugh escaped from Julia Collin snapped an additional Polaroid.

"You guys are astonishing. That was just what the doctor ordered." Collin applauded.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was insane. "Are you serious? That was the most perfect modeling ever. Here you can have these though. Can you do it again later?" he thrust the pictures at me.

Brady came out of nowhere and explained. "Collin is entering another photo contest. The object is to capture the soul of family." Brady grabbed the pictures. "This roars family out at me. You did a grand job."

"Okay well later." Collin and Brady got into Collins car and drove off. I remembered that they had a double date with some girls from Port Angles. I looked down at the pictures and blew it off. They were endearing though, and my locker needed some ornament so I decided to hang them in my locker tomorrow. I put the pictures in the book in my bag so I would not fail to remember them. Then I ran off to play tag with the kids, Claire, Seth, Dad, Sam, Paul, and Quil and Julia.


End file.
